Where's Waldo?
"Where's Waldo?" is the second episode of the fourth season, and the 41st episode in the series overall. It was written by Dave Andron and directed by Bill Johnson. It first aired on January 15, 2013. Plot Synopsis As Raylan tangles with a dangerous family keeping a dark secret, Boyd takes on a snake-handling preacher. Recap Raylan and Lindsey collapse in bed after making love. "We're getting good at that," she observes. The marshal wants to start another round but she needs to get downstairs for the beer delivery. He insists she stay where she is while he heads down to the bar below. A gruff man enters and pours himself a beer over Raylan's protests. After a brief standoff, the man eventually exits, throwing a shoulder into Raylan in the process — and tossing a stool on the ground. Ellen May pays a visit to Ava at Johnny's bar. The working girl claims to have found God at the Last Chance Holiness Church. "Billy says it's never too late to live a righteous life," Ellen May explains. Ava doesn't take kindly to the revelation, insisting the girl return to work later that night ... or else. Raylan returns to work to hear bad news from Art: Arlo has murdered a fellow inmate. Raylan recognized the dead man as being in the room when Raylan showed his father the mysterious bag — a Panamanian diplomatic bag. Later, Ellen May returns to the church in search of Rev. Billy. "I just wanted to say how much I appreciate you taking an interest in me, but I don't think I can be part of your church," she cries. "I've done some terrible things." Billy explains that no one is beyond saving and he will shame those who say otherwise. At the whorehouse, Boyd finds his new hire Colt beating Danny, a young man caught lurking around the premises. Turns out Danny has been peddling heroin — a major violation on Boyd's turf. But before Boyd can exact any justice, Ava bursts into the trailer. "You've got to see this," she says. "This" is a bunch of cherubic children singing a spiritual hymn and offering the church's "million-dollar" calling cards to the working girls. Looks like another unwelcome reminder from the newest church in town. Boyd heads to Sheriff Shelby's office. "I can't be part of your business anymore," the sheriff says. Boyd doesn't want to hear the protests and demands to know all there is to know about the Last Chance Holiness Church. Shelby explains that Rev. Billy and his sister, Cassie, have been to multiple towns over the past year, saving souls and then moving along. "This church might just be trying to help," the sheriff concludes. Boyd doesn't buy it and suspects what they are really up to is getting paid to leave by local criminal bosses. The burly man who earlier burst into the bar, meanwhile, is engaged in a bare-fisted brawl in front of a crowd of gambling young men. After winning, he walks to his car and is confronted by two men who lost money on the fight. The men want their money back, but the fighter isn't feeling generous. He quickly lays out both men, giving the final one a pair of black eyes for his trouble. Raylan, in the meantime, goes out to look for Waldo Truth — the name on the driver's license found inside Arlo's mysterious bag — alongside Tim and Art. They end up at the ramshackle house of the Truth family, including a few generations of criminals who openly threaten the marshals. Soon after, a man claiming to be Waldo returns home, but he is quickly revealed to be Harold, a man pretending to be Waldo in order to keep the family's disability check coming. So where's the real Waldo? "I haven't seen him in almost 30 damn years!" the wife says. Turns out Waldo left with a pilot named Drew Thompson. Art immediately recognizes the name. "We're done here," the chief announces. Ellen May is baptized by Rev. Billy — and notices Boyd and Colt standing in the back of the tent. "Are you prepared to come forward to be saved?" Billy asks the visitors. Boyd explains that he once stood where Billy stood, and wonders aloud if the reverend might be a false prophet here to exploit the citizens. So Billy announces that, from this moment on, no member of the church is to give one single cent to the ministry. The congregation stands and applauds. On the way out, Boyd catches the glaring eyes of Cassie. Art explains to Raylan and Tim how Drew, the pilot, parachuted to his death into a local neighborhood and brought cocaine with him. Yet new evidence from the ME's report — a scar on the body consistent with one that Waldo received from his loving wife — points to the body found in the neighborhood as belonging not to Drew but to Waldo. So all these years Drew has been presumed dead, it was actually Waldo all along. So where's Drew? "I don't know, but I bet your daddy knows," Art tells Raylan. Back at Johnny's bar, Boyd explains that Rev. Billy might be the face of the church, but it's clearly Cassie pulling the strings. If they find out what Cassie wants, they find out the truth of the Last Chance Holiness Church. Suddenly, none other than Wynn Duffy enters the bar. Turns out he was invited by Boyd due to the fact that Danny, tied to a chair, was recently caught peddling heroin. Is Danny one of Wynn's employees? Seems that way. "I have men in my employ," Wynn says. "If one of them strayed, I apologize." Boyd proposes a partnership with Wynn, who obviously doesn't trust the man or his offer. Wynn pulls a gun and shoots Danny in the head. "Any dealer silly enough to poach your territory is not welcome in my crew," Wynn says. "Sorry about the mess." Before leaving, Wynn tells Boyd about Arlo murdering another prisoner, which comes as a surprise to Boyd. At Lindsey's bar, Raylan helps close up shop for the night. Once again, the bare-knuckle brawler enters the bar. "Buddy, we are definitely closed!" Raylan yells. The man explains that Lindsey is his wife. Raylan is shocked. Appearances First Appearances #Randall Kusik - A burly, bare-knuckle boxer, and the ex-husband of Lindsey Salazar. #Joe Hoppus - A bare-knuckle boxing organizer who seems to be doing a secret favor for Randall. #Mother Truth - Matriarch of the Truth family. #Harold Shawn - Imposter claiming to be the real Waldo Truth in order to provide the Truth family with benefits from disability checks. #Jud Truth - Eldest son of Waldo who has had frequent trouble with the law. #Milo Truth - Grandson of Waldo who spent three months in juvenile detention for urinating on a cop. #Nelly Truth - Youngest daughter of Waldo who also has a criminal record like the rest of her family. #Patrick Massett - A U.S. Marshal who is interested in being the successor to Art Mullen following his retirement. Deaths #Danny - Drug peddler for the Dixie Mafia who attempts to sell heroin at Audrey's. Shot by Wynn Duffy. Production Cast Starring cast *Timothy Olyphant as Raylan Givens *Nick Searcy as Art Mullen *Joelle Carter as Ava Crowder *Jacob Pitts as Tim Gutterson *Erica Tazel as Rachel Brooks (credit only) *and Walton Goggins as Boyd Crowder Guest stars *Jere Burns as Wynn Duffy *Ron Eldard as Colton Rhodes *Joseph Mazzello as Billy St. Cyr *Robert Baker as Randall Kusik *Jim Beaver as Shelby Parlow *Joshua Close as Joe Hoppus *Dave Florek as Harold Shawn *Beth Grant as Mother Truth *Jenn Lyon as Lindsey Salazar *David Meunier as Johnny Crowder *Abby Miller as Ellen May *Lindsay Pulsipher as Cassie St. Cyr *Don Harvey as Patrick Massett *Ethan Jamieson as Milo Truth *Ted Welch as Jud Truth Co-stars *Jonathan Kowalsky as Mike Cosmatopolis *Jesse Luken as Jimmy Tolan *Jessa French as Nelly Truth *Daryl Crittenden as Trick *George Jonson as Danny *JT Alexander as Rufus *Cody Bassett as Knucklehead #1 *Jonathan Camp as Knucklehead #2 *Donald Cerrone as Fighter *Chris Jastrem as Screamer Gallery File:Boyd and Ava S04E02a.jpg File:Raylan S04E02a.jpg File:Raylan S04E02b.jpg File:Boyd and Ava S04E02b.jpg Category:Season 4 episodes